


Found

by Chibi_Bea



Category: Supernatural, poem - Fandom
Genre: Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Bea/pseuds/Chibi_Bea
Summary: Dean's FeelingsA poem
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Found

Heart beats fast, beats fine, beats up,  
Emotions heavy, like a sap.

Head spins round and up and down,  
Bloody Mary, help me frown

Every wrong, does never make right,  
I give myself and lose the fight

You lost your grace, I lost my live,  
Without you, I can't survive,

God, so help me, nevermind,  
Beginning or end it's hard to find,

Day by day, till the end of time,  
I am your's and you are mine.


End file.
